Untitled
by K1W1'N P3Ch3z
Summary: Basic story of wut Annabeth felt like when Percy was kidnapped by Hera. It's a guessing game. There are bold letters at the beginning of the chapters and they are lyrics to a song. If you guess the song before I finish updating the entire song you'll be one of the-hopefully-many winners. My first fanfic so go easy. rated T cuz I don't know wut the ratings mean! PLEASE HELP ME! :D


Annabeth POV

**I woke up this morning on the beach**. I didn't know where I was or who I was but then the memories came flooding back to me. I am Annabeth Chase. I'm sixteen years old. I'm ADHD and dyslexic. I used to live with my dad and step mom in San Francisco. I ran away when I was seven. I found Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan and we became a family. Grover Underwood found us and brought us to Camp Half-blood. I was claimed by my godly parent, Athena. Percy Jackson came. I went on my first quest with him. We retrieved the master bolt and gave it to Zeus. We retrieved the helm of darkness and gave it to Hades. Luke turned evil. Percy left for the fall. Thalia's Tree was poisoned. Grover was captured. Percy Tyson and I got a ride from the grey sisters (and almost died in the process). Percy came back to Camp with Tyson. Tyson defeated the Bronze Bulls. Tyson was claimed a son of Poseidon. Clarisse went on a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus' island. Percy, Tyson and I went to Luke's cruise ship. We went to the sea of monsters to save Grover. We were captured by Clarisse. We almost died from Charybdis. Percy almost died from Scylla. We thought Tyson died. We went to Circe's island. Percy was turned into a guinea pig. I saved him. We found Polyphemus' island. We saved Grover. We defeated Polyphemus (using Tyson's help). We recovered the Golden Fleece. We saved camp. In the winter we found Nico and Bianca Di'Angelo. The hunters of Artemis came. The Manticore jumped off a cliff with me on its back. I was captured by Luke's forces. Atlas captured Artemis. She was forced to hold the weight of the sky. Bianca died. Percy and I took turns holding the sky. Zoe Nightshade died. Thalia became a hunter of Artemis. Next summer Percy, Grover, Tyson and I went into The Labyrinth. We found Pan. We found Hephaestus. We went to the volcano St. Helen's. Percy and I kissed. Percy made the volcano erupt. He went to Calypsos Island. We thought he died. He came back. We found Daedalus' workshop. We won 'The Battle of the Labyrinth'. Percy and Beckendorf (Charlie) and Nico went to the River Styx and gave Percy the curse of Achilles. The entire camp went to the empire state building to defend it while the gods were fighting Typhon. Will Solace died. I was stabbed by a poisonous knife. Silena Beauregard died. Kronos made it to the throne room. Percy defeated Kronos. We won the battle. Percy turned down immortality. I became the new architect of Olympus. Percy and I went back to Camp Half-blood. We celebrated his birthday. We kissed. We were thrown into the Canoe Lake. We kissed underwater. We started to date. We dated for 3 months.** (A/N: I really don't know how long they dated for. This was just a guess.)** Percy kissed me goodnight. He went to his cabin. He wasn't there the next day. I searched for him for months. I fell asleep on the beach. I dreamt about Percy. Then… I woke up.

I started to cry. I miss hm. I want him back.

**A/N o like I said, this is my first fan-fic. I am a terrible writer, I know. So basicly this is two different ideas roled into one.**

**I'm basically writing a little story about the time in between PJO and HOO, but I'm also writing some lyrics from ****_only one song _****at the beginning and writing it into the story. I want you guys to try and guess what song I'm writing (without cheating and looking it up on YouTube or Google) by looking at the bold letters at the beginning of the chapters. The story has nothing to do with the plot and I swear it isn't a love song so don't go looking up any Taylor swift or one direction songs. It would be a waste of time-no offence. If you think you know what song it is just review your answer. If you get it right ill mention you in my next chapter. Please note that if someone gets it right I will still right the story until the song is over. Each chapter will have one line from the song in bold letters, like I already said. I'm sorry for the things I forgot in the story like Blackjack but the chapter was already getting too long for my liking and a little boring. If you like the idea of hiding song lyrics in stories and making other people guess what song it is then yes, you can use this idea. I'm sorry if someone has already came up with this idea but I haven't seen any stories like this so I'm sorry if I stole this idea and if necessary, I will delete this story. I will try and update this story every day or so. Sorry for wasting your time on this really long authors note. Have some cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**P.S Any flames I get I will use to make this story better. Flames are ****appreciated****. :D**


End file.
